


Honey, I've Been Shrunken

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Alec, Cat!Magnus, Cute Magnus, M/M, Tiny!Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Ragnor pulls a prank on Magnus and shrinks him, to the size of a fairy. Magnus is pissed, but Alec is very amused. Tiny and angry Magnus is in his humble opinion the cutest thing he had seen so far.(Prompted by anon on Tumblr!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something light-hearted to keep up motivated as we try to save our show :')  
> #SaveShadowhunters

Magnus was pissed. No he was furious, walking up and down his desk, walking in circles as he was trapped under a _glass_. Yes, under a _wine_ glass and he was boiling with anger. Who trapped him under there, you might ask? Well, that was an easy answer; his stupid, stupid friend, Ragnor Fell. Why? Because the other was a complete and utter _moron_ , shrinking Magnus into a size of a fairy and then trapped him under a glass, laughed and _left_. It was another _prank_ , getting back to him for messing around with him all of the centuries before. Like Magnus got the revenge, but… to shrink him down to a tiny and defenceless creature?

What a _humiliation_. Not to mention that he couldn’t even move the glass with his magic, it was too weak. The only thing that he was able to do was to move the glass for a few centimetres, but that was it. He couldn’t _lift_ it and he was fuming with anger as he was waiting for Alexander come back home. That was going to be fun explaining to his boyfriend that he was now in a size of a fairy. Though Alexander was probably going to be overjoyed by the news, probably finding him cute. Magnus looked at his own reflection in the glass and he narrowed his eyes. Well, he did look rather cute, to be honest and he then made a little twirl. Still, it didn’t change the fact that he was beyond pissed.

So, there he was, sitting down and was waiting for Alec. There was nothing else he could do. He tried creating portal, that would take him out of the glass, but his magic was too weak to do that. Also, sending fire messages didn’t help and he didn’t have his phone on him when stupid Ragnor decided to blast him with the spell. Magnus knew exactly what spell Ragnor used; it was the exact same that Magnus himself used to Ragnor about a century ago when he shrunk Ragnor and the spell was effective, but it had a downside. You couldn’t reverse it, you needed to wait for the effects to run out. And it depended, really, how long the spell lasted. It could vary; from weeks, to _months_ and Magnus whined, laid back and then shook his head.

How big was he, anyway? Probably the size of a pinkie, if not smaller. Oh, how fucking great! He groaned as he continued to feel sorry for himself, but much to his luck, he didn’t need to wait for his boyfriend for too long to come back home, his face brightening when he saw the front door opening and he quickly got onto his legs, banging against the glass, trying to get Alec’s attention. He also started yelling, hoping that his voice was able to penetrate the glass wall and he narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec didn’t seem to notice him.

Alec was pretty bummed out when he saw that the apartment was empty. Maybe Magnus was out? But, he didn’t say anything about going somewhere! Still, he decided to search through the loft and quite quickly a very quiet, but persistent knocking got his attention. He needed a while to locate from where the sound was coming and his eyes widened when he saw that there was a wine glass turned upside down on Magnus’ desk and what surprised him even more was to see that there was someone trapped under it. That _someone_ was no other than Magnus and his eyes widened in shock as he leaned down and Magnus breathed out. _Finally_ , he noticed him. He was free!

Alec quickly lifted the glass, despite his shock, and he then leaned even lower and Magnus stepped back a bit, because Alec’s face looked huge, like fucking huge and he was just looking up and down. Wow, that was so trippy and it was going to be a lot to get used to. Especially for Alec, who had no idea what the hell was going on. But, he knew that whatever had happened to Magnus had to do something with _Ragnor_. So far, Ragnor turned Magnus into many things with his pranks and he just shook his head. Honestly, it didn’t even surprise him anymore.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side. “What in the world…. Let me guess. Ragnor?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. Wow, even Alec’s voice sounded a lot louder.

“The fucker did it again,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart _melted_ when he saw Magnus walking up and down the desk, stomping with anger, but to Alec, he just looked cute. Tiny and angry Magnus, how much cuter could it get?! “And you know what? What’s worse is that I created this spell!” he complained and then shook his head. “He used my own spell against me! And the spell cannot be reversed, I made sure when I created it… to blast Ragnor with it! Now it came back to bite me in the ass!” said Magnus, hands behind his back and he was walking up and down the desk. “So I’m stuck like this for at least a couple of _weeks_ , fucking great,” he said and then looked up at Alec, who wasn’t really listening, but was just staring. “Alexander! Did you hear me?!”

Alec finally stopped staring and he absently nodded. “Yes, you’ll be stuck like this for weeks,” said Alec and his eyes glowed with happiness, Magnus not liking the look on his face. “Aw, you’re so cute Magnus,” said Alec and then got onto his knees, so that he was very close to Magnus and the angry warlock gritted his teeth. Great. “So tiny and so adorable!”

“No, no, no,” said Magnus and shook with his fist, making Alec ‘aw’ again and Magnus rolled his eyes. He snapped with his fingers, trying to show Alec just how much powerful he was, but the only thing that his magic was able to do was to gently tickle the tip of Alec’s nose and make him sneeze. Alec sneezed cutely and it was Magnus’ turn to grin. “Besides, you’re the cute one,” he teased and Alec rolled his eyes, then extended his hand out and Magnus gave him an odd look.

“Hop on, now I’m your main transportation,” announced Alec and Magnus looked at the huge hand in front of him, then slowly climbed on top of it and let out a loud yelp when Alec suddenly lifted him up and he sat down. Just in case. Alec brought his other hand up, placing it under the one that was holding Magnus carefully and he slowly made his way to the couch, carrying his tiny boyfriend, his heart melting when Magnus was looking down, not liking being so high up in the air at all. Alec was far too tall for his liking at the moment. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah, just… afraid of heights,” said Magnus, squeezing himself against Alec’s palm and the hunter’s heart swell again, nodding and he quickly sat down, then laid down on top of the couch and placed Magnus on top of his chest, carefully, Magnus holding onto him and he let out a deep breath when he wasn’t so high up in the air anymore. “B-better,” stammered Magnus and slowly stood up, Alec smiling as Magnus walked across his chest. That tickled.

As he started laughing, his chest started moving and Magnus lost balance, falling right onto his ass and Alec pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry,” said Alec and then tried not to laugh when he saw the annoyance on Magnus’ face. “So, you’re stuck like this for weeks?” asked Alec, waggling with his eyebrows. “That makes me… oddly happy,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Why?”

“Because look at you,” said Alec and grinned way too widely for Magnus’ liking. “You’re adorable,” he said and his heart started beating faster when Magnus extended his arms in front of him, looking just how tiny he was compared to Alec and the hunter had to remind his heart to stop beating so fast. But it wouldn’t, how could it? Tiny Magnus was too adorable for Alec to handle and he was just… smitten.

“Aren’t I always adorable though?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes.

“Of course, but,” said Alec. “Now your cuteness is off the charts,” he said and Magnus grinned in the end. The only downside of this was that they could actually _kiss_ now and Alec wanted to smooch Magnus more than anything. “But one thing makes me sad,” said Alec and pouted. “I wanna kiss you,” he said with a pout and Magnus narrowed his eyes and started thinking. Yes, he had a point.

“Sit up,” said Magnus and let out a loud yelp when Alec suddenly stood up and forgot to catch him before. The tiny warlock gripped onto the hunter’s shirt and held onto it for his dear life, not ready to let go as he didn’t want to fall. “Careful!” he hissed and Alec cursed.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said and scooped Magnus into his hands again. That was going to take a lot of getting used to, yes. Magnus smiled when he found himself in the safe haven of Alec’s hands and he signed Alec to lean closer down. The hunter brought his face down and he giggled when Magnus pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose and he then pressed his lips together.

“Ugh, you’re too adorable, Magnus,” said Alec and gently, slowly placed his finger on top of Magnus’ head and gently caressed it, Magnus happily humming, enjoying the attention. The he laid down, on top of Alec’s hands and stayed there for the rest of the day, Alec giving him his full attention, not that he really minded it. He loved the tiny version of his boyfriend and something told him that the next few weeks were going to be loads of fun. At least for Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and tiny Magnus going on a date to the movies ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cuteness overload :P

It's been a few days since Magnus had gotten shrunken down to the size of a fairy and he wasn't taking it well. Still. He refused to believe that he had been shrunken to the size of a defenceless little creature. He tried getting in touch with Ragnor, but no one was able to contact him. Same with Catarina, it was like Ragnor disappeared and Magnus knew that his _friend_ had been hiding. Like the coward that he was. But he was better in hiding and away from Magnus. Far, far away from him, because Magnus would probably snap his neck if he'd seen him now. Well, not really, but he'd turn him into a toad or something, for at least a century.

Alec, on the other hand, didn’t mind it _at all._ Sure, it had its downside, he couldn’t hug or kiss Magnus, but he didn’t care. His tiny boyfriend was just so cute, especially when he was fuming with anger. A little bundle of cuteness and anger, best combination ever and Alec went to the living room, where Magnus had been. Alec hadn’t told anyone about what happened to Magnus since he made a promise to him.

The two of them went shopping the other day. For what, you might ask? Well, for a doll’s house, so that Magnus could have a safe place to live in. The loft was far too big for his liking and he just wanted to have a place of his own. A bed that fit him and the other things. Being so tiny in his own enormous loft was kind of scary, he wasn’t going to lie, so he was happy when Alec decided to take him shopping for a dollhouse. Alec carried Magnus in the pocket of his shirt as the other kept peeking out every now and then, until he chose the perfect house.

Oh, Magnus went full out. The house he chose for himself was a _deluxe_ edition, only the best for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was a two bedroom house for dolls, had luxurious décor and Magnus was quite fond of his new place. His magic was powerful enough for him to redecorate a few things to his liking and Alec grinned when he saw Magnus walking up the stairs of his little doll house – yes, it had stairs as well – cleaning up his new bedroom and he then went down again, to the _kitchen._ Well, even though if his house was great, it wasn’t very functional. Bathroom and kitchen weren’t very practical as it was at the end of the day just a toy, so he conjured up a tiny meal for himself, a little tiny plate with little tiny spaghetti and Alec just couldn’t stop staring at Magnus, who looked up at him and waved to his boyfriend.

“Alexander!” said Magnus happily as he was munching on his lunch, Alec already having his and the hunter went sat down in front of the dollhouse as he watched Magnus eat. “I missed you, where were you today?” asked the tiny warlock and Alec shrugged.

“Eh, at the Institute,” said Alec. “Had a meeting, then went out to lunch with Izzy and Jace,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, happily humming as he ate and Alec grinned. “How was your day?” he asked, wondering what Magnus was up to. It’s not like he could do a whole lot on his own and he wanted to take Magnus with him to the Institute, but the warlock insisted on not going as he didn’t want to be seen like this. Jace would probably never stop making fun of him for it.

“Boring,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Well, I re-decorated my house,” said Magnus proudly and then Alec looked up at the tiny rooms and he nodded when he saw some changes. It looked quite nice and cosy. “I did well, didn’t I?” said Magnus in his usual cocky manner, which made Alec chuckle and he then pouted. “It’s a shame I don’t get to share it with you, you’re all huge,” he said and looked down at his now empty plate and he huffed under his breath. “I hate being like this,” he said and Alec pressed his lips together.

“I know you do, but the spell will wear out sooner or later,” said Alec and watched how Magnus slowly climbed his way out of the house and then lifted his arms up, wanting to be picked up by Alec. “Though I’d rather see it later than sooner,” he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes, Alec chuckling as he picked Magnus up in his hands and brought him closer to his face, allowing Magnus to press a kiss on the tip of his nose and he chuckled at the tickling sensation.

“So, are you free now?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes, off until tomorrow,” he announced happily. “What should we do?” asked Alec and started thinking. “Maybe we could go out?” asked Alec, who loved carrying Magnus around in his pocket. Magnus, who was now sitting on top of his palms, raised an eyebrow and shrugged. How was that going to work? “We could go to the movies,” offered Alec as he was still sitting down with Magnus in his palms.

As Magnus was thinking about the proposal, Alec placed his pinkie on top of Magnus’ head and gently patted his head again, making the warlock grin. Alec dropped his finger down, in front of Magnus, who watched it for a few seconds, then went closer to it and hugged Alec’s finger, wrapping his little arms around it and he snuggled his face into Alec’s finger, the Shadowhunter having to remind his heart not to jump out of his chest, because Magnus was too cute for his own good. Like, how much cuter could he get?! Well, he did when he kissed the tip of Alec’s finger and Alec just melted.

“Magnus, you should really stop this,” said Alec and started laughing.

“Why?” asked Magnus with such clear disappointment in his voice that it made Alec’s heart tremble again and Magnus let go of the finger but kept looking at it longingly and he bowed his head down. He couldn’t give Alec a proper hug and he _missed_ physical contact of his boyfriend. The other one didn’t?

“I didn’t mean it like that,” snorted Alec. “It’s just, you’re too cute for me to handle and I’m afraid if you continue this you’ll melt my heart,” said Alec and Magnus cheered up again, snuggling into Alec’s palm now, laying down and Alec grinned when he felt Magnus scattering little kisses all over his palm and he just pressed his lips together, cause he was grinning like a madman at his point.

“Mm-hmm,” purred Magnus and then laid onto his back, gazing up at Alec’s eyes. “Maybe we should go to the movies,” said Magnus. “I could hide in your pocket, so we’ll only need one ticket,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec grinning and he nodded. “Oh, and only one popcorn!” said Magnus and sat up. “We’ll save up on the money,” said the warlock and Alec snorted. Even Magnus making a plan on how they would be saving the money on the date was cute. By the Angel!

“Wait here, I’ll go change,” said Alec, placed Magnus onto the table and hurried to the bedroom, changed his shirt, so that he was wearing the one with a pocket, where Magnus liked to hang out and the tiny warlock grinned when Alec picked him up and gently placed him into the tiny pocket, which was just the right fit for Magnus, to hide into or to be hanging out when he felt like it.

Magnus was now peeking out, grabbing onto the corners of the pocket and looking up at Alec, bracing himself when Alec stood up. In the few days, he kind of got used to the heights but was still quite terrified, so he snuck back into the pocket, Alec gazing down into the pocket and chuckled when he saw Magnus snuggling close to his chest. There, Magnus could feel Alec’s slow heartbeat and it always calmed him down.

“Feeling comfy?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“For sure,” purred Magnus as Alec was off to the movies.

Alec paid for the ticket and popcorn, then made his way into the cinema hall, found his seat and then sat down. It was quite some time before the movie was starting to play, but he liked being early. The movie Magnus picked was a romantic comedy and Alec didn’t mind it. He didn’t know a lot of Mundane movies, but the ones Magnus picked to watch were usually good, so he trusted him on this. He grinned when Magnus crawled from his pocket, hanging out and he then looked up at Alec.

“Hey don’t eat the popcorn all on your own, give me some as well,” said Magnus when the movie started and Alec picked up one single popcorn and gave it to Magnus. Woah, the thing was huge and only one single thing was probably going to be enough for Magnus.

Alec placed Magnus on top of his shoulder, others not really paying attention since it was dark in the room and Alec was busy watching Magnus much on the popcorn instead to be watching the movie. Magnus looked like a little hamster eating the thing and he grinned when he saw that Magnus noticed his obvious staring.

“What?” asked Magnus.

“You’re adorable,” whispered Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Shh, focus on the movie, see they’re about to kiss,” said Magnus and Alec looked at the screen. Oh yeah, right. Alec felt a little sting of jealousy when he saw the couple kiss on the screen and he looked down, but then looked to Magnus’ direction when he felt gentle tugging on his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Hold me,” said Magnus and Alec picked him up, brought him closer. “I want to kiss you. Properly. Close your eyes,” said Magnus and Alec's cheeks heated up when he did as he was told, Magnus leaning up to press a kiss somewhere on Alec’s lower lip and he then opened his eyes. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but it would do for now and Alec blushed furiously when Magnus winked. “You blush so prettily, Alexander,” said Magnus with a snort and Alec only ducked down in his chair, stuffing giggling Magnus back into his shirt pocket. He tried to focus on the movie but was awfully distracted by Magnus, who kept peeking out of his pocket to watch the movie as well and he grinned; Magnus was precious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec playing dress up with Magnus.

''Alexander,'' called out Magnus, stomping around his dollhouse and Alec quickly came his way to the living room, as he was cleaning around Magnus' loft and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Magnus looking rather upset and annoyed. Well, that was his constant mood these days since he had gotten shrunken and Alec tried not to find Magnus annoyed as he was standing in front of the tiny closet in his dollhouse, had his little arms crossed on top of his chest and was tapping impatiently his foot against the floor and he then turned around when he saw Alec coming to his help. “I have a problem,” said Magnus and Alec sat down on the usual chair that was there since Magnus had shrunken and decided to listen to his boyfriend’s complains.

“Yes?” asked Alec and a tiny smile crept upon his face when he saw Magnus shaking his head as he kept looking through his clothes and he was sick of it. He had only like five different tiny outfits to wear, Catarina shrinking some of his favourite ones down to his size, but it wasn’t enough. Magnus liked shopping for _new_ clothes and the old ones were getting boring in his opinion. But, how the hell was he going to go shopping when he was shrunken down to the size of a fairy. Well, there were some extra tiny dolls at the shop he saw the last time he and Alexander visited the mall, but wearing clothes for dolls? Then again, they didn’t look bad at all, some of them catching Magnus’ eyes before, but he felt too embarrassed to express his wish for Alec to buy them for him. “Magnus, what’s the matter?” asked Alec again when he saw that Magnus had wandered with his thoughts off to somewhere and the other quickly woke up, snapping from his day-dreaming and he nodded.

“Yes, right, a problem,” said Magnus and pointed to his closet. “I have nothing to wear, Alexander,” whined Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was frowning. How didn’t he have anything to wear? Magnus’ closet was filled with clothes. Five different outfits, what more did he want? Then again, Magnus loved fashion, so maybe Alec was wrong; to him five different outfits was a lot.

“Magnus, you have clothes in there, don’t you?”

“Yes, but only five different outfits, Alexander,” whined Magnus and started throwing the clothes out and was shaking his head. “And they’re all boring. I mean, look at this,” he said and pointed to the blue button up shirt. “I’ve worn this shirt three times this week. _Three,_ ” he said and shook his head, completely horrified. “This is a nightmare,” he said and started walking around, stressing over his clothes and a tiny smile crept upon Alec’s face again and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw his boyfriend _laughing._ “You think this is funny,” he said, accusing him and Alec shook his head.

“No, just you… stressing over clothes like this,” said Alec and snorted. “It’s adorable.”

“It’s not adorable, what the hell, Alexander? This is _serious_ problem,” whined Magnus and then sat on the floor and glared at Alec, who was having a hard time from melting right there on the spot and he just forced on a serious expression on his face. When Alec at least _looked_ serious about the matter, Magnus cheered up a little and he then sighed. “I need some new clothes,” he then said and looked up at Alec.

“Should I call Cat?” asked Alec, thinking that Magnus wanted Catarina to shrink down some of his old clothes, but Magnus shook his head. No, that wasn’t what he wanted. “No? Then I don’t get it. What can I do?” asked Alec, who was puzzled about why Magnus was needing him with the clothes thing. There wasn’t much he could do, actually.

“Take me shopping,” said Magnus and Alec raised an eyebrow, not really getting the whole picture and Magnus rolled his eyes, groaning. “Remember the store we went to when you bought this house for me?” asked Magnus, gesturing over to his dollhouse and Alec nodded. “Well, there they had some tiny dolls, kind of my size and there was a small section of clothes for the dolls,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “So, I thought that, well, maybe would go there today, so that I can buy something pretty?” asked Magnus and his eyes lit up with excitement. “They might be a little too big for me, but my magic is strong enough to make them fit,” said Magnus and then got onto his legs excitedly, looking up at his boyfriend, almost jumping up and down at this point, Alec grinning.

“Sounds like a great plan to me,” said Alec with a smile and Magnus’ eyes glowed with happiness as he walked over to his boyfriend, to the edge of the table and then sat on the edge of it, his little legs dangling down and Alec just kept staring at him. Still, after a whole week, he still found everything that Magnus did to be to adorable and precious for this world. Magnus didn’t mind it one bit, he enjoyed the look Alec had when he looked at him. That was the only good side of this… _prank._ Oh, Magnus was going to get Ragnor for turning him tiny. He was going to transform him into an animal for the eternity! “Though-”

“Yeah?”

“Wouldn’t be easier to go just shop for regular sized clothes and then have Cat shrink them down for you?” asked Alec and Magnus looked down. Yes, it would be easier, but he didn’t want to be too dependent on his friend. It made him feel useless and weak and he hated that. Besides, he saw some really cute outfits in the store, so why not?

“Yes, but I want to do this on my own. Well, as much as possible,” muttered Magnus and slowly got onto his legs. “Plus, we’d be bonding. I love shopping with you, darling,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, leaning down to be closer to Magnus and the warlock chuckled when Alec rested his chin on top of the table and Magnus stood closer to him, gently placing his hand against Alec’s cheek and he gently caressed it, his touches feeling like gentle breeze, tickling against Alec’s skin and he chuckled, Magnus biting onto his lower lip.

“I love shopping with you too,” said Alec, who had changed his opinion on shopping after meeting Magnus. It took a lot of convincing from the warlock, but now, he happily went along with Magnus. He closed his eyes when he felt Magnus reaching up his face and he started grinning when he felt Magnus climbing up his face and he slowly opened his eyes, trying not to move too much when Magnus reached the tip of his nose with his hands and pulled himself up, helping himself with a little use of magic and Alec pressed his lips together when Magnus was suddenly sitting on top of his nose. “What in the world are you doing?” asked Alec as he was watching Magnus sitting on his nose.

“Climbing a mountain,” said Magnus happily and Alec shook rolled his eyes, allowing Magnus to take his time with climbing on top of his head in the end, pulling himself on his hair, which didn’t hurt at all. It tickled and he started laughing when Magnus pulled onto his hair as he was standing on top of his head. “Giddy up, horsey, take me to the mall,” teased Magnus and braced himself when Alec stood up, looking down and he felt himself getting dizzy since he was on the top of the mountain (Alec). “Alexander,” whispered Magnus and didn’t need to say more than that, Alec knew what was wrong so he gently scooped Magnus into his hand and brought him close to his face, allowing Magnus to nuzzle into his cheek, give him a little kiss, before he gently placed Magnus into his pocket, the other one peeking out and smiled happily when he felt Alec gently petting his head.

“Off to the mall we go,” announced Alec and Magnus happily rubbed his palms together.

The trip to the mall was fun, Magnus curled up in a ball inside of the pocket and was gazing up at Alec, the other grinning when he watched down at his boyfriend and then, the shopping began. There were a lot of clothes for dolls. And when Alec said a lot, he meant it because… wow. Magnus’ head kept peeking from his pocket as he kept telling Alec which one to take. The hunter knew why Magnus wanted to return to that store; all of the clothes were a little bit eccentric and special and were right up the warlock’s alley.

Alec was holding ten different outfits in his hands, but he could tell that Magnus wanted _more._ There were at least ten more that he wanted to own, but felt like it would be too much of him to ask for Alec to get as he already looked like ridiculous in the store; a grown-up man, his hands full of outfits for dolls, Alec’s cheeks on fire when he felt others watching him, but he was giving Magnus what he wanted. So he went back to the outfits and took all of the ones to which Magnus’ eyes were longingly following to before and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Darling, you don’t have to-” whispered Magnus.

“I want to,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, feeling his heart warming up. “Besides, when we’re coming back home, you’ll be having a little fashion show, I wanna see you in everyone one of these,” announced Alec. Magnus grinned when he saw how excited Alexander actually was and Alec cleared his throat when he saw that people were staring at him even more. Well, who cared, he wanted to see Magnus in those clothes. Especially in those dark blue pants with suspenders and a white button up shirt. Tiny Magnus and tiny suspenders… may the lord have mercy on Alec!

After a few more awkward stares at the store, Alec paid for all of the clothes and finally, the two of them were on their merry way back home.  Alec did feel a bit awkward and because of that, Magnus allowed him to take him back home. Besides, he couldn’t wait to try on his new clothes as well. Some of them were plainer, others having a more historic feel to them.

Magnus held a little fashion show for Alec, just like promised and Alec’s heart was just a puddle of goo at the end, his heart melting completely Magnus tried on the pants with the overalls and he was just a mess. “How do I look in these?” asked Magnus, the clothes a bit too big for him, but he fixed that with a snap of his fingers and then, they fit. Alec was just looking. “Not good?”

“Turn around,” said Alec and Magnus made a little twirl.

“So cute,” said Alec and Magnus looked up at him, grinning. Then he looked to his left and narrowed his eyes. Maybe pairing it up the vest he tried on before was going to be better? However, Alec didn’t agree and he took the tiny vest from his hands and Magnus glared at him. “No, looks better without,” said Alec and then glanced at the tiny clothes and pointed to the bowtie. “Try that instead,” he said and Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest, but put the bowtie on and looked himself at the mirror. He looked okay with the bowtie too.

“Looks good now?” asked Magnus, but Alec was still thinking. It was missing something.

“This,” said Alec and took a tiny tall hat into his hand and popped it carefully on top of Magnus’ head. Oh, Alec was having far too much fun playing dress up with Magnus. “You’re fucking adorable now,” he then said and Magnus started snickering. “Don’t take the hat off, it must be on. Makes the outfit complete.”

“Okay, if you say so,” said Magnus and turned to Alec, who was a puddle of goo again. “Look at you, playing dress up with me. You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec leaned down again, his chin on the table again and Magnus went to him again and Alec puckered up, Magnus pressing a kiss on top of his lip and then pulled back, Alec still admiring Magnus as he was completely smitten. Gosh, Magnus was adorable in the little outfit.

Alec promised to himself to buy more outfits next time as he was having way too much fun with dressing Magnus up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to reverse the irreversible spell with a potion, but it's a big fail. Instead of making him grow, it turns him into a part cat part warlock hybrid :P

''Magnus, are you sure you know what you're doing?'' asked Alec for the third time now and the warlock nodded, though he had no idea what he was doing. ''For real? Because you said that the spell is irreversible,'' he then added, trying to make sure that Magnus really knew what he was doing and Magnus just shushed him as he tried to convince himself that it was going to work. At the moment, he giving Alec instructions for a potion he believed would make him grow in size again. Magnus knew that the spell was supposed to be irreversible, but during the two weeks stuck in that size and without anything better to do, as he couldn’t see his usual clients, he had a lot of free time for thinking. And he believed that he had found a loophole.

“Yes, of course I know what I’m doing,” said Magnus, not really sure, but he was desperate. He couldn’t go on like this anymore, no more how much Alexander might had liked his tiny size. He needed to go back to his usual size. People were beginning to wonder where he was as the High Warlock he had his duties, which he wasn’t attending as he was still hiding from the others. Alec told him to just tell the truth, but Magnus’ big ego wouldn’t allow him to do so.

No one knew, except for Alec, Catarina and Madzie. Well, Ragnor too, but the idiot was only God knew where. Madzie loved the little Magnus the most, well almost. Alec was first, she came in second. Usually, the two of them would have tea parties or she’d play dress up with Magnus, the warlock not minding it at all, especially because Alec showered him with a new outfit almost every day and Magnus loved the attention. Also, Alec loved the tea parties with Madzie, which he also attended. Of course he did, he was the guest of honour. Alec grinned when he remembered the tea parties and then looked back down to his pocket, where Magnus was peeking out and was trying to let Alec know which ingredient to get.

“This?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, Alec going back to the cauldron and poured some of the blue liquid in it, until Magnus said it was enough. “Now what?” he said and let Magnus free, putting him onto the desk as the warlock walked over to the cauldron and Alec lifted him up so that he could see the potion, the potion bubbling up and he narrowed his eyes. Was it supposed to do that?

“Stir it a few times,” said Magnus, thinking that would make the potion stop bubbling up and it did. Still, the potion was supposed to look purple, but it was a dirty green colour and he huffed under his breath. What was it missing? Probably a stronger magic, which he didn’t possess and he let out a small groan. Alec’s eyes widened spoke started suddenly raising from the cauldron and Magnus let out a small yelp, hiding himself under a piece of paper and Alec chuckled when he saw Magnus peeking out every now and then. “Is it supposed to do that?” asked Alec after the smoke was gone.

“Yes?” replied Magnus as a reply, not sure of it himself and Alec worried about that. Surely, Magnus wasn’t going to risk it and drink that nasty looking thing? Alec looked inside of the cauldron and was surprised to see the colour of the potion changing. “What’s going on, Alexander?” asked Magnus and went out from his hiding place and walked over to his boyfriend. “I wanna see, lift me,” said the warlock and Alec gently scooped him up in his hands and brought him over the cauldron, Magnus narrowing his eyes. Now, the potion looked blue. Better, but it still wasn’t purple. “Needs more magic,” said the warlock.

“Should I call Cat?”

“No, no, I got this Alexander,” said Magnus and rubbed his tiny palms together, determination written all over his face and Alec chuckled, because determined tiny Magnus looked adorable. Again, everything he did was beyond adorable in Alec’s humble opinion. During the two weeks, he made sure to take as many pictures of tiny Magnus as possible, pissing the warlock off in the process as he set one of the many pictures as his background, but Alec couldn’t help himself. Magnus was too cute for him to handle.

“Magnus, you said yourself that your magic isn’t as powerful,” said Alec.

“Yes, but this potion doesn’t really need such a strong magic,” said Magnus stubbornly and Alec rolled his eyes. Gosh, the warlock was as stubborn as ever. However, there was no way that Alec was going to let Magnus drink _that._ What if the potion would hurt Magnus, then what?

“Magnus, you don’t really know what the potion can do,” said Alec. “Don’t risk it, it’s not worth it,” he said and shook his head. “I’d rather have you stuck like this forever than to get hurt by drinking that potion,” said the Shadowhunter and leaned down, Magnus pressing his lips together and he took in a deep breath. Yes, he knew Alec was worried, but… he needed to do this for _his_ sake, for himself. He needed to try to get back to normal, because _this_ was just… ugh. Well, being tiny had its perks, but still, it wouldn’t hurt to try would it.

“Alexander, I know, darling, but,” said Magnus and Alec leaned closer, gently placing a finger in front of Magnus and the other placed his hand on top of it, Alec looking down and he caressed the tiny hand in the most gentle way possible, Magnus grinning when he saw Alec’s huge fingers. “I’ll be fine,” said Magnus and walked across Alec’s hand, doing to his fingers and Alec huffed under his breath.

“What if-”

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” said Magnus proudly and waggled his eyebrows, making Alec snicker. Yes, yes, Magnus was a powerful and wise warlock. Stubborn as well. When Magnus noticed a smile on Alec’s face, he grinned and started parading around Alec’s hand cockily. “You’ll see,” said Magnus. “I, the High Warlock, will manage the impossible,” said Magnus as he was walking around the hand, Alec laughing along, but neither of them were really aware that Alec’s hand was currently resting right above the cauldron. “I will reverse the irreversible spell,” he then added and Alec started laughing. By the Angel, Magnus was such a bundle of joy at the moment. “And you know why?”

“Because you’re Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” asked Alec and laughed.

“Damn right I am!” he said and that made Alec laugh like crazy. It was just the way Magnus said it and the way he stomped with his tiny feet against his hand that broke Alec, reducing him into a laughing mess. As he laughed, his body started shaking, including his hands and suddenly Magnus lost balance, letting out a loud yelp when he realised how close to the edge of Alec’s hand he was, suddenly falling off. Alec’s eyes were closed as he was laughing, but then they opened wide when he suddenly couldn’t feel Magnus on top of his hand. “Alexander, help,” yelped Magnus, but Alec was too late and Magnus ended up falling straight into the potion.

Magnus was caught off guard as he suddenly found himself at the bottom of the cauldron and his mouth was full of the disgusting potion, quickly swimming up to the surface and he spit it out, but much to his horror, swallowed some. “Shit,” shrieked Alec and quickly leaned down to pick Magnus up from the sticky goo, Magnus struggling to keep his head above the surface of the potion. Alec’s finger quickly coming to save him, Magnus gripping onto it for his dear life and Alec quickly placed Magnus back down onto the desk, panicking around to get Magnus clean and to see if he was okay. “I’m so sorry, shit, Magnus, sorry,” he stammered and went to get the paper towels, Magnus sitting down on the desk, catching his breath as the fall had quite scared him. He looked down to himself and wrinkled his nose. He smelled and he was dirty, but he quickly took care of that and by the time Alec came back with the roll of paper towels, Magnus was already clean, but still shaken up.

Alec was relieved when he saw that Magnus had cleaned himself up and he narrowed his eyes, because Magnus looked very pale. “You okay?” stammered Alec, leaned down to see his boyfriend’s face turning almost green as Magnus’ stomach made a weird flop. Oh, he felt sick down to his stomach, wanting to throw up and he quickly placed a hand on top of his mouth to prevent that from happening. “Magnus,” said Alec quickly, panicking as he didn’t know what to do. “Please tell me what I can do,” he whispered and then scooped Magnus up in his hands.

“I don’t feel so good, Alexander,” managed to breathe out Magnus and he had to sit down, feeling dizzy. “I swallowed some of the potion,” he forced out and he then pressed his lips together. When Alec heard that he panicked, not knowing what to do. Before both of them could figure out what to do, Magnus wrapped his arms around his aching stomach and he closed his eyes, wanting to cry. Oh, he should had listened to Alexander and asked Catarina for help. Now he had done it! The potion was a flop and now he could only pray that he wasn’t going to die.

Alec tried his best to console Magnus, trying to ease his pain by gently rubbing his tummy, not that it really helped and he was on the verge of tears when he saw his boyfriend in so much pain. However, the pain soon lessened and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus indeed started _changing_ in front of his eyes. But, he didn’t change size, no. Instead of growing to his normal size, like he though the potion would make him grow, suddenly two ears grew from his tiny head, a fluffy tail as well and Alec couldn’t believe what was going on, Magnus was changing into a _cat_ in front of him. Well, not exactly a cat, he was still Magnus, but… Had kitten ears and a fluffy tail. What the actual fuck?!

Magnus was beyond freaked out when he felt something sticking from his head and he brought his hands up, touching the new pair of ears and he freaked out when he saw a fluffy tail wiggling around and he just _stared._ Was the tail his as well? He tugged on it hard and felt a pain, letting out a small yelp of discomfort and he just sat there in horror. Great, just fucking great. Not only that he was tiny, but he was half-cat now as well! And he did this to himself.

“Magnus,” quickly said Alec. “You okay?”

“No,” said Magnus and looked up. “I have cat ears and a tail now!” he exclaimed, his cat ears bowing down, tail fluffed up in anger and Alec nodded. Yes, he saw that, but that would have to wait.

“Yes, I know… I see. What I meant, are you still in pain?” asked Alec and brought Magnus closer.

“No, the pain is gone,” said Magnus and stood up on Alec’s hand, his tail dancing around and at one point he managed to trip over it and he fell, cursing loudly. “I just,” he stammered. “I must look ridiculous,” he said and looked up at Alec, who didn’t really have the time to think how Magnus looked in his new form. “Can you carry me to the mirror, I wanna see what mess I made now,” he said and Alec carried him to the dollhouse, allowing Magnus to see himself in the mirror and the warlock’s jaw dropped when he saw himself in the mirror.

Alec, when he finally stopped worrying, finally took a closer look at Magnus and he felt his heart skipping a beat when the tiny warlock, now part-cat, was watching himself in the mirror, his cat tail wrapped around his leg out of worry and his kitten ears were twitching in annoyance. He turned around a few times and he rolled his eyes. “Would you look at this, Alexander! I look ridiculous,” whined Magnus and then quickly closed his eyes when he let out something that resembled a _meow._ His cheeks flushed terribly and he quickly turned around to face Alec, who was just staring.

Magnus Bane meowed, he freaking _meowed._ And it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Sure, tiny Magnus was cute, but this… _this_ was just too much for Alec’s heart to handle. “You… kitty ears… so cute…” said Alec as he was still just staring and Magnus started angrily stomping around his doll house, hissing, his fluffed up tail wiggling around and his ears were now down as he was ready to strike. Alec wasn’t helping at all and that pissed him off. But Alec just couldn’t be serious now that he knew Magnus wasn’t in pain anymore. The little bundle of anger that kept marching angrily around the dollhouse was just cute as a button and when Alec picked up Magnus, he hissed.

“Alec, let me go!” hissed Magnus, hissing and growling.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec and Magnus just kept glaring at him. The Shadowhunter knew he shouldn’t laugh, so he kept a serious expression despite his insides melting at the sight of Magnus and he gently patted Magnus’ head, the warlock flushing furiously when he started purring, Alec not making a comment, but he was deceased at that point. “Look,” he said, walking over to the couch and he then sat down. “Tomorrow we’ll go to Cat and ask her for help, okay?” said Alec and Magnus in the end nodded.

“Fine,” said Magnus, whose anger was under control now.

“In the meantime, please let me enjoy this,” said Alec and Magnus scowled again. Enjoy what?

“What do you-” started Magnus, wanting to complain, but then stopped talking when something caught his attention. Alec had found a little string laying around on the couch, picked it up and waved with it in front of Magnus’ eyes, who slouched his back and kept watching the string, not looking away. _Attack_ , something in him told him and he flushed when he realised it was his _cat_ instincts, but he couldn’t resist and he jumped after the string, Alec giggling above him and Magnus lowered his cat ears in embarrassment. However, he chased after the string again and Alec just kept playing with him for a long hour before Magnus had it enough and he glared up at Alec, but then smiled when he saw that Alec wasn’t making fun of him. No.

“I love you,” said Alec simply and Magnus’ heart leaped up to his throat. Magnus laid onto his back and Alec chuckled, gently petting Magnus’ tummy, the other happily purring and he licked along Alec’s finger, enjoying himself to the fullest. Magnus decided that he’d worry about turning into a cat tomorrow. For that day, he was going to enjoy himself, just like Alec said.

“’love you too, Alexander,” said Magnus and then extended out his legs and arms, blinking cutely and Alec just sighed happily as Magnus kept snuggling against his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus making up after a little fight.   
> Bonus: tiny cat Magnus and Chairman Meow playing together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Jen, for the wonderful ideas on how to top of the cuteness from the previous chapter ^^. (As you can see I decided to use one of them :P)  
> How did I do? Did I do good? XD

Magnus Bane was feeling annoyed. More than usual. And this time, his anger was targeted at his idiotic boyfriend, who had completely broke his promise to him of not telling anyone else what had happened to him. That day, Isabelle Lightwood came over to visit her brother at Magnus' loft, wanting to see her brother's boyfriend as well, because she hadn't seen Magnus in over two weeks and she thought it was kind of strange since usually Magnus used to hang around at the Institute quite often since Alec had been made into a Head of the Institute. So, she worried. Worried that maybe Magnus and Alec had a fight and she wanted to go check up on the warlock.

And Alec, instead of telling Isabelle to go away or that Magnus was on a trip or something like that, he decided to let Izzy inside of the apartment and show her the shrunken warlock, now with cat ears and tail, making Magnus completely embarrassed and he quickly ran to hide himself under the tiny bed in his dollhouse, so that Izzy couldn't see him. But, she had seen enough of him to start calling him cute and the next few hours dragged on, Magnus having to listen Alec telling her sister all that had happened in the past two weeks since he couldn't keep this as a secret anymore.

And Alexander told Isabelle everything; how Ragnor shrunk down Magnus, then how the two of them went to the cinema on a date, then went to shopping. He told her about the dress up and about the tea parties with Madzie. In the end, he told her how adorable Magnus was a kitten and that was when Magnus had lost it, snapping, and decided to ignore Alexander until the rest of the week. Maybe the entire month. He didn’t care, he was just so _pissed_ off. He knew that Isabelle wasn’t going to tell anyone, she made that promise to him and to Alec, but still. Magnus was humiliated, even though he knew that he had nothing to be humiliated about. Alec had told him a hundred times already, but Magnus’ big ego wouldn’t listen.

So, there he was, fuming with anger, sitting on his tiny bed, looking at the wall, having his arms crossed, sporting a pout and his cat tail was all fluffed up, ears bowed down and he was grumbling and hissing. He couldn’t help himself, even if he wanted, his cat instincts still won over him and Alec grinned when he found his grumpy cat giving him the silent treatment. Magnus was really tired of this. It’s only been a few days since he had turned himself into this _cat_ form, so he still didn’t have all of his body parts under control. Sometimes he would end up sitting on the damn tail or tripping over the fucking thing and while Alec found that adorable, Magnus sure as hell didn’t and he kept on complaining over and over, wishing and hoping that the potion would wear off soon. It probably was going to, from what Catarina told them, there was no solution than to just wait.

Alec tried not to laugh, which was kind of difficult, but he managed to swallow back his chuckles and he got all serious, but then when he saw Magnus’ cat ears lowering themselves again as he stepped closer to the dollhouse, he grinned and he took in a deep breath. Okay, he needed to be serious, because he knew that he had seriously pissed Magnus off. When the warlock was giving you the silent treatment it wasn’t good at all, Alec knew that very well and he pressed his lips together and he slowly made his way to the table, sitting down in front of it. Magnus’ kitten ears twitched when he heard Alec sitting down, but he didn’t turn around. No, no, he was going to ignore this idiot.

“Magnus, come on, look at me,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “You’ve been ignoring me for three hours straight now, you can’t be mad at me forever,” he then said and rubbed his palms together. Magnus slouched his back and Alec rolled his eyes, but the grin remained on his face. By the Angel, the sulking and furious Magnus was adorable. “I said I was sorry,” said Alec and leaned closer to Magnus, gently rubbing his back with his pinkie.

“Don’t touch me,” hissed Magnus when he felt Alec touching him, but the Shadowhunter didn’t listen and a pleasant sensation started spreading throughout the warlock’s entire body and he almost closed his eyes and started purring, but then he reminded himself that Alec was an ass before, so he forced himself to not give into his cat needs and he turned around and glared. “Remove the fucking finger Alexander,” hissed Magnus again and because his boyfriend didn’t listen, he did something he regretted; scratched Alec’s finger, who quickly withdrew his hand after that, letting out a small moan of discomfort and he looked down at his finger.

Magnus might had been small and cute, but his claws were no joke; the little scratch made Alec bleed and he brought his finger up to his lips, sucking on it and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw that he had made his Alexander bleed. He hurt his boyfriend. His tail went from being fluffed up, to being wrapped around his leg as he stood up, nervous and guilty, cat ears down and he looked up, his big eyes looking up at Alec, who was now looking at his pinkie. The hunter looked down and then cocked his head to the side when he saw Magnus.

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” stammered Magnus. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said with a small voice and Alec smiled, shrugging. It didn’t even hurt.

“It’s okay,” said Alec and smiled. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“But I made you bleed,” said Magnus, completely horrified and his little heart was breaking. “ _I_ hurt you,” he then added and clutched at his chest and he looked down, shaking his head. “I was angry, but I shouldn’t have… you were only…” he said, the guilt crushing Magnus’ soul completely and Alec’s heart broke as well. It was during moments like this one that he wished he could be the same size as Magnus, so that he could wrap his arms around him and pull him into a tight hug, kiss him properly. “I’m so sorry,” he said and bit onto his lower lip, which started trembling, his cat tail wrapping around his own leg tightly.

“Magnus, it’s okay,” said Alec and shrugged again. “Besides, I’ve been an ass before too, with telling Izzy everything,” said the hunter and shrugged. “I really meant no harm, I just got too carried away, which tends to happen when I get too excited,” said Alec and shrugged.

“Still, I was out of line. I know you meant no harm,” whispered Magnus. “Show me your finger,” he then said and Alec placed his hand on top of the table, Magnus going to him and he climbed on top of his hand, his hands gently caressing Alec’s pinkie and then he used his magic to heal the tiny wound, Alec smiling, but Magnus still wasn’t satisfied with that, so he hugged the finger he had hurt before and started giving it little licks and kisses. Alec snorted and leaned down.

“Kissing it better?” asked Alec, shuddering when he felt the wet sensation of Magnus’ tongue working against his tongue. Magnus nodded, purring and humming along. The warlock was so into his little grooming session with Alexander that he didn’t notice the flush deepening on Alec’s cheeks, nor how the other’s breathing had gotten laboured and Alec cursed, because he needed to stop Magnus when his body felt like it was on fire.

It’s been more than two weeks since they had last… and well, it was affecting Alec in ways he didn’t like, so he quickly cleared his throat and slowly lifted this hand up, with Magnus still on it, interrupting the other and Magnus looked up at him. What was going on? “Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec adverted his gaze.

“You need to… stop doing that,” said Alec and Magnus’ ears lowered again. Why? Wasn’t he doing a good job? The sheer disappointment on Magnus’ face amused Alec and he shook his head. “You did an amazing job,” he said quickly and Magnus’ ears perked up at the compliment. “Just it’s not wise. You licking my finger like that and humming… almost moaning along and it’s been… two weeks since we… y’know,” said Alec, feeling his cheeks heat up and Magnus looked up at him.

“Oh,” said Magnus simply and then grinned when he realised what Alec meant. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, so just-” he stammered and Magnus wore a wicked smile as he laid back onto his back in his palm and waggled his eyebrows. “No,” said Alec, because the look on Magnus’ face told him he was up to something. “Magnus, whatever you-”

“I’m only teasing, relax,” said Magnus and whistled happily. “However,” he then said and sat up. “Can you play with me for a little bit?” asked Magnus innocently, Alec’s cheeks heating up again and Magnus started laughing. By playing, he meant to play with the string or the other tiny ball he bought for Magnus now that he was part cat, but Alec’s dirty mind interpreted different kind of playing and Magnus knew that. “We can play with the _balls_ and-”

“Magnus, shut up,” croaked Alec, because he knew what Magnus had in mind, so he just carried him over to the couch, trying to cool off his overheating body and Magnus was happily waiting there for Alec to return with the _toys._ Magnus’ eyes lit up when he saw the string and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he loved to play with _that_. It was fun.

So, Alec spent quite a lot of time playing with his kitten, Magnus chasing the string, laying on his back, trying to grab it, Alec playfully wiggling it around, making Magnus laugh. Alec grinned when Magnus was jumping after the tiny ball; he was just so… _ugh. Too. Fucking. Cute._ Then, after Magnus had gotten tired, he laid down and demanded Alec to pet him. The Shadowhunter complied, gently rubbing his tummy and Magnus started purring shamelessly as Alec’s finger went to his head. Alec leaned closer to Magnus and the other kissed his nose, Alec chuckling.

There they were, playing and cuddling on the couch and were soon interrupted when they heard a loud, sad meow. They both looked at the direction and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw his cat, Chairman Meow, sitting there like a bundle of sadness. Lately, Chairman wasn’t really himself. He avoided Alec, looking sad and heart-broken. Then it hit him, Chairman was jealous now that Magnus was part cat and he quickly leaned lower to the poor kitten. “Chairman,” said Alec and Meow’s ears perked up. “Oh, you poor little thing, I’ve completely forgotten about you,” he said, cooing as he picked Chairman up and gave his little head a little kiss.

“Yes, it wasn’t really fair of us to play without you,” said Magnus, who felt bad for his cat. “Come to Papa, little guy,” he then said as Alec placed Chairman on top of the couch and the cat seemed to cheer up when Alec started petting his head and Magnus gently tapped his snout.

“Up for a little game?” asked Alec and waved with the string in front of Chairman’s eyes, whose eyes focused on it and then he let out a small meow of agreement, Magnus studying the string as well, hunching his back. “Perfect,” said Alec happily, his heart already in the process of melting again. Just the thought of cat-Magnus and Chairman playing together made him melt. “The one who catches the string first gets a smooch from me as a reward,” announced Alec and Magnus chuckled, nodding.

So, there they were, Alec kneeling in front of the couch, Magnus and Chairman chasing after the string, both trying to catch it first. In the end, it was Chairman that won and he was happy when Alec planted a little kiss on top of his head, Magnus puckering up for a kiss as well, which he got in the end. From both Alec and Chairman, the cat tackling him against the couch and then started giving him kisses, Magnus laughing and he then hugged Chairman’s snout when the cat finally calmed down.

Magnus then walked over to the little ball and took it into his hand, waddled over to Chairman, who was waiting like a good boy and then playfully went over to Magnus and gently pushed the ball from his hands, Magnus laughing as they both chased after it. Magnus and Chairman went back and forth with the ball passing it to each other, occasionally running after it and Magnus was so, so happy. His cat knew how to be gentle with him, now that Chairman was much, much larger than him. Alec realised then; Chairman Meow wasn’t jealous before, just feeling left out and he just spent watching the other two playing on the couch, melting and ‘aw’-ing the whole way through.

In the end, when the two of them got sick of the game, Chairman laid down and meowed, calling Magnus over. Magnus walked to him, then nestled against him, curling up to Chairman Meow and then signed Alec to sit down as well. Alec did just that, turned on the TV and he smiled when he felt Magnus’ little tail curling around his finger as they watched the TV, both Magnus and Chairman purring loudly and happily as Alec showered them with affection throughout the entire movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after Magnus has been shrunken, both Magnus and Alec are stressed, constantly on edge... Pent up. Luckily, Cat comes to the rescue with a potion that makes Alec shrink down to Magnus' size and the two of them... Get down and dirty. Obviously xD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Shiorino :P. As she gave me this wonderful idea for this chapter. More tooth-rotting chapters to come, but enjoy the glorious porn in this one ;)

Magnus was frustrated. Sexually frustrated, that was. It had been three  _ weeks _ since he had turned into the small, little creature and since then he hadn’t gotten any kind of relief. His body was  _ begging  _ for some kind of contact. He tried getting himself off, but it didn’t really do much for him. He needed to feel Alexander’s hands roaming all around his body, caressing his cat ears, pulling on his tail like he had done it once and it made Magnus moan like crazy. So, his kitten parts were very,  _ very _ sensitive to the touch and he pressed his lips together, legs squirming together and he let out a defeated moan.

Like, Alec wouldn’t even touch him anymore and he knew why. Alec was in the same mind space as he was, snapping at everyone - except for Magnus - because he just needed to get laid. Both of them were beyond pent up and Magnus didn’t know what to do. They could get creative, trying to get each other off like this, but Alec didn’t like that idea, saying he didn't feel comfortable doing that when Magnus was stuck in his shrunken form. So there he was, Magnus, laying in his dollhouse, sporting an erection in his pants as he kept remembering and imagining how good Alec’s lips would feel wrapped around his cock and he cursed. Where the fuck was Alexander, anyway?

Magnus huffed under his breath and he shuddered as he moved, his cock straining against his pants and he rolled his eyes, but then decided that he had had it enough, he needed to do something about this. He pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants and let out a small whimper when he pulled onto his own cat tail. It felt better when Alec did it, but this would have to do for now, horny as hell and he quickly undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles and he licked his lower lip as he looked down at his own cock, which was begging to be touched and he cursed, wrapped fingers around it and started slowly pumping it, closing his eyes and he tried to imagine that it was Alec’s hand jerking himself off, but it didn’t really help.

“Alexander,” whined Magnus and pulled onto his cat tail, feeling a jolt of arousal shooting right through his dick and he smiled a bit, parting his legs apart and he brought his free hand up to his lips, wet his fingers, suckling on them, moaning along and then brought them down, pressing them against his hole, teasing himself, not quite pushing them inside, heat pooling inside of his stomach and he cursed. If only he had a third hand, so that he could pull onto his tail as well. “Oh, fuck, Alexander,” he moaned out again as he slowly slipped a finger inside of him and he shivered. It felt good, kinda. He was finally getting some relief. What he didn’t know, however, was that he was being watched. He had gotten so lost in his wild imagination that he didn’t notice Alec stepping inside of the loft and the other hurried quickly to the living room when he heard little pants and moans, jaw dropping what exactly Magnus was doing. 

“Oh, Magnus,” said Alec and quickly pressed a hand on top of his crotch, holding something in his other hand. As pent up as Alec was, a moan escaped his mouth without even knowing it himself and Magnus’ eyes quickly opened and he looked up at his boyfriend, who was now sitting down and enjoying the little show he had been providing him with. Alec was already hard as a rock, he didn’t need a lot. Seeing Magnus jerking himself off, pulling his own tail and then fucking himself on his fingers was actually the hottest thing he had seen. Ever. His eyes darkened when he noticed that Magnus’ tail was very sensitive and he just groaned, wanting to make Magnus scream in pleasure. 

And he was going to get his chance to do just that. Before, he was over at Cat’s place, begging her to mix him up a potion that would shrink him down for a few hours and luckily, she had some of that potion in stock, grinning and snickering as Alec went on and on how he just wanted to  _ hug _ his boyfriend. Sure, a hug. She knew both of them, Alec just wanted to fuck Magnus silly and honestly, Magnus needed it, because he was quite… whiny the past few days and Catarina got a good idea why. 

“Enjoying the show, darling?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, then threw his head to the side when he twisted his fingers inside of him, his toes curling. Oh, now that Alec was watching it felt so, so much better. “Feel free to join me,” he then added when he noticed Alec palming his own erection inside of his pants and he then licked his lower lip. Good God, Alec was already hard. “What-what do you have there?” he then asked, pointing to a little flask Alec was holding in his other hand and then narrowed his eyes, because he recognised the potion. “Is it-”

“A shrinking potion, yes,” stammered Alec. “Cat made me some, I asked her,” he then said and then Magnus’ body heated up. Usually, he’d tell Alec not to do it, because being stuck in such a tiny body sucked. However, now he needed it. Besides, it would only turn Alec down to his size for a few hours. Honestly, why didn’t he think of this sooner? “P-push those fingers deeper, Magnus. Prepare yourself nice and good for me, because I’ll give it to you hard and rough. And fast,” he said, dirty words spilling out and Magnus shuddered. Oh, yes, he wanted it. He  _ needed _ it. 

Magnus knew that the sex was going to be hard and rough, purely fucking and it was what they both needed. They could cuddle later, but first, they needed fuck each other’s brains out, Magnus looking up at Alec longingly, glamour down,  his cat tail wrapped around one of his legs as he kept them spread open and added another finger in, using his magic to ease the pain and to lube himself up. He really didn’t want Alec to leave to get the lube, there was no time for that. “Hurry,” moaned the tiny warlock and Alec’s breath shuddered as sat on top of the table and drank the whole flask in one big gulp, having extra motivation as he watched Magnus stretching himself open  _ only _ for him.

It took a few minutes for the potion to start working, Alec’s eyes widening as he slowly started to get smaller, but it didn’t hurt. Not really. There was just a faint tingling sensation and before he knew it, he was stark naked, his clothes now too big for him and he quickly climbed on top of them and he then turned around to see the loft now being fucking huge. “Holy shit,” he said and extended his hands out, studying them, before he looked over to Magnus’ house, which was now huge and he cursed. This was so trippy and Magnus literally hearts in his eyes when he saw Alec now shrunken down. He wanted to tell him how cute he was, how happy he was that he could finally touch him, but on his sexed up brain he could only come up with: “Alexander, come I need you.”

Alec literally ran up to Magnus, stumbling a few times and Magnus kept breathlessly laughing as he watched just how in hurry Alexander was to get to him. Finally, finally, Alec finally reached him and then did what he had been wanting to do for three weeks now; wrap his arms around him and pull him in for a crushing hug. “Magnus,” stammered Alec, now as tiny as Magnus and he gently cupped the other’s cheek and kissed him gently. He then chuckled when he felt Magnus’ tail tickling against his thigh and he then looked down at those cat-eyes and Magnus was smiling, looking back at him, gently holding him and he was melting with happiness. Alec leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again and as he kissed him, he gently buried his fingers inside of Magnus’ hair and tugged on it, making Magnus mewl beneath him, Alec’s eyes opening and he felt his cock stirring up.

As they kissed deeply, moaning into each other mouths, tongues brushing against each other, Alec kept on thrusting his cock against Magnus’ thigh, driving the warlock insane with need. He just needed Alec buried deep inside of him. Now. He couldn’t wait much longer and he reached in between them, curling his fingers around Alec’s cock and then lined it up with his own cock, wrapping both of his hands around them, jerking them off together, Alec moaning as he as pressed up against Magnus, moaning softly against Magnus’ lips. 

Alec stroked Magnus’ kitten ears and Magnus moaned loudly, Alec grinning as he looked down and gently pulled Magnus’ tail as well, gently caressing it, driving his kitten insane and Magnus was in heaven. “Yes, yes, yes,” kept chanting Magnus. Alec grinned again and kissed him, leaving Magnus dizzy. They were like two horny teenagers, but they couldn’t help it. Three weeks was a long time! “I missed this, oh fuck, Alexander,” whispered Magnus when Alec yanked on his tail gently and he slowly opened his eyes.

“You’re so freaking sensitive,” said Alec, loving it. “I wonder if...” he said and then kissed his way down Magnus’ chest, licking over one of Magnus’ nipples and Magnus arched his back. By the Angel! Magnus was so over sensitive that it made Alec snap and he quickly went back up, cupping Magnus’ face and he kissed him yet again, leaving him completely breathless. “I missed this too, missed you,” he said, gently caressing Magnus’ cheek, then running his fingers over Magnus’ kitten ears and Magnus groaned. “You’re so adorable like this, my little kitty,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ forehead, trying to be a gentleman, but deep inside all he wanted was to lift Magnus’ legs over his shoulders and fuck him into oblivion. “I love you.”

“I love you too and I’d love to just cuddle, but,” whispered Magnus. “We only have a few hours, so stop stalling and fuck me already. It’s been three fucking weeks, Alexander,  I need you. Please,” begged Magnus and Alec grinned above him when Magnus said out loud what they were both thinking and Alec leaned down, crushing their lips together.

“I won’t last long,” said Alec and swallowed thickly, thanking the gods that Magnus was already prepared and open for him. “Show me how you stretched yourself open for me before,” he then said, brains completely high on lust. Magnus slowly brought his hands down and parted his cheeks, Alec almost having a heart attack. “Oh, you did such a good job. Good kitty,” he then said and instead of flushing, Magnus started  _ purring _ at the compliment and he closed his eyes as Alec stroked his tail again. 

“ Alexander -”

“I’m here, I’m here,” said Alec, stroking himself a few times. Magnus reached down, lubing Alec with his magic as he was impatient. He just needed Alec inside and he bit into his lower lip as Alec pressed up against his entrance and started slowly sliding inside of him. It’s been a while, Magnus feeling tighter than usual, Alec gritting his teeth and Magnus grabbing on Alec as he tried to make the burning feeling disappear. Soon, Alec was fully inside of him, but didn’t move.

“Alec… move… I want-”

“Shh, I will,” said Alec, cooing against Magnus’ lips and he then reached down, gently taking Magnus’ cock into his hand gave it a few gentle strokes, trying to make Magnus feel good. Magnus mewled, whirling beneath him, hooking his heels around Alec’s hips, keeping him close and his eyes shot open when Alec was now gently stroking his tail with his other hand and gently kissing his cat ears. Oh God, this was almost too much and Magnus soon couldn’t register the burning sensation. Instead, he  _ needed _ Alec to move. 

“Alexander,  _ move, _ ” sobbed Magnus, Alec looking down, the other’s cheeks flushed and Alec nodded.  _ Finally.  _ Alec didn't even bother trying to be slow, because he couldn’t .He was hot and bothered and he picked up a fast and rough pace, thrusting into the warlock fast, but was still careful enough to only give pleasure to his little kitten, who kept moaning beneath him as he changed the angle a bit. “Bit more to the left,” whispered Magnus and Alec did that, Magnus’ eyes wide when Alec hit his prostate dead on and he mewled again. “There.. right there… Alexander… fuck me harder,” urged him Magnus.

Alec did just that, the bed creaking to the point of almost breaking as he sped up his movements, Magnus closing his eyes as they both lost themselves in pleasure. Neither of them would last much longer, they both knew it. They were purely fucking, the cuddling part was coming later. Both aware of that, Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, his hands sliding down his back and Alec hissed when Magnus dug his claws into his back. It hurt, but in a good way and he smothered Magnus with kisses, stroking his tail and cock at the same time, making Magnus see stars.

“So good, so good, so good. Alexander… amazing… so fast and deep oh fuck yes,” was spilling out of Magnus’ lips and Alec kept smirking proudly. “You’re so perfect, oh yes… do that again,” said Magnus when Alec gently squeezed his tail. “Again. Harder. Oh  _ fuck- _ ”

“Magnus, I’m close,” grunted and Magnus nodded frantically. 

“Me too, come inside. Fill me up,” moaned Magnus and bit into Alec’s shoulder, that pushing the Shadowhunter over the edge and he was coming hard, releasing his load inside of Magnus and he rode his orgasm that roared through him, moaning Magnus’ name, kissing him again and Magnus came soon after, spilling his load all over his hand and stomach, Alec in awe when he saw his kitten so lost in pleasure, panting when he finally came back to the land of living and Alec slowly pulled himself out of Magnus, sitting, feeling lightheaded and Magnus pulled him down.

Magnus started laughing drunkenly, completely fucked out. Man, that felt so fucking good and it was only round one. He curled up next to Alec, his tail resting on Alec’s stomach and the hunter wrapped his arms around Magnus, giving him a now much gentler kiss. “Not bad, huh?” asked Alec proudly, making Magnus’ laughter grow louder and he sheepishly smiled, a blush coming upon his cheeks.

“What’s with the blush, darling?” asked Magnus and laughed breathlessly. “Just a moment ago you were mercilessly fucking me,” teased the warlock and his kitten ears perked up as Alec moved closer. Magnus’ heart melted when Alec kissed up to his jaw and then started whispering sweet little nothings into his ear. 

“I missed this so much,” said Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “Not only the sex,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “This, being able to hug you, kiss you,” said the hunter and gently kissed Magnus’ nose. 

“Me too,” said Magnus and then grinned. “I better send Cat a thank you letter,” said Magnus, still smiling, no longer stressed and pent up, feeling light as a feather. “But, we have a lot of catching up to do, three weeks is a long time. I want you to fuck me on the every surface of this house,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s so on,” said Alec and climbed on top of Magnus and they lost themselves in the pleasure in the next few hours, taking small breaks in between to rest and cuddle. Four hours later or so, when they were completely spent, Alec slowly turned to his usual size and didn’t even feel to bad about it. Cat had more of that potion anyway.

So, when Alec returned to the Institute later that day and kept whistling throughout the rest of the day to himself, all of the others were completely shocked. What had happened? And only Izzy knew the answer; Alec finally got laid and stopped being a whining and complaining mess, Magnus the same as he was literally singing when Catarina paid him a little visit that evening, smirking, but happy to see that her little potion worked. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy hits on Alec when Magnus and Alec are out, the tiny warlock hidden away in Alec's pocket, but he makes the guy regret his poor decisions of trying to pick up his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Jenifer_Cullen who suggested this idea <3\. It was fun to write it, and I hope you like it, xxo <3.

Alec was walking down the streets of New York, Magnus hanging out in his shirt pocket, peeking out as he was holding onto the corners of the pocket and was happily smiling. For a change, he was quite in a good mood. Walks like that with Alexander were the absolute best, happily purring as the sunshine welcomed his face and his kitten ears lowered when Alec reached over with his free hand, to gently pet Magnus’ head, who happily purred louder and then slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Alec, who was looking down the entire time. In the other hand, he was holding a chocolate muffin he had just bought because he could see Magnus drooling as they walked past the coffee shop and he bought a little something for his favourite kitten, whose eyes were again on the muffin, literally devouring it with his eyes. 

Magnus ducked his head down when his stomach made a loud rumbling sound and Alec chuckled, Magnus looking up again and he then huffed under his breath. “It’s no laughing matter, Alexander,” said Magnus and then grinned. “Your kitten is starving,” he then said, making Alec flush with his words and he wickedly smiled. “Feed me,” he then added and Alec rolled his eyes at how childish Magnus was, but it was adorable. Of course it was.

“Want this muffin, huh?” asked Alec and brought them muffin closer to the tiny warlock, whose eyes lit up and he quickly nodded. Yes, yes, he wanted it and he looked up at Alec, begging him to stop teasing and just give him the food. Alec chuckled and then tore a little piece of the muffin and handed it to Magnus happily, who wrapped his tiny arms around it and slipped inside of the pocket and was happily munching on the delicious food.

“Mmm,” moaned Magnus, his mouth full and Alec flushed when he heard that moan, but he then went back to grinning. Feeding Magnus like this was his favourite pastime; Magnus really looked like a little tiny hamster, now with the ears and tail and all. Ah, bless and Alec’s heart made a jump as he kept looking down for the entire time, not paying attention to where he was going at all. Magnus was too important and he didn’t want to miss out on this cuteness. Magnus looked above and saw that Alec was watching him, the piece of muffin gone and he pouted. “Can I have some more?” asked Magnus and Alec complied, tore another tiny piece of the muffin and gave it to Magnus. “Thank you, Angel,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Alec happily, going among the more crowded area, which was a big mistake on his part. With his eyes still focused on Magnus, who was cutely munching on the muffin, he ended up bumping against someone. While Alec didn’t end up on the ground, the stranger sure did and Alec’s eyes widened when he suddenly heard a loud cursing, so he stopped staring at Magnus for a second, who peeked up from the pocket as well, wanting to see what was going on and Alec’s eyes filled with horror when he saw what he did. He ended up bumping up against the stranger, who ended stumbling, tripping and falling on the floor, his coffee spilling all over him and Alec flushed up to his ears in embarrassment. 

“Asshole, watch it where you’re going!” whined the stranger and looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the mess on his shirt. “You fucking ruined my best shirt, imbecile,” he went on by saying and Alec ducked his head down in embarrassment. He just wanted to run away, but he felt bad as it was so he extended his hand out, to help the stranger on his legs. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and his facial expression soon softened up when he saw just who he ended up bumping against. When he saw Alec, his jaw dropped and he then looked at his hand, taking it, allowing himself to be picked off the ground and Alec then pressed his lips together, feeling bad as he let go off the stranger’s hand. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” whispered Alec and then looked up. “I wasn’t watching where I was going… I am sorry about your shirt,” he then said and then frowned when he saw Magnus silently laughing inside of his pocket. To the warlock this was hilarious and he then slowly peeked out of the pocket again to see what was going on next, his eyes widening when the stranger had a strange look on his face and he quickly ducked down, but kept the situation under control. He didn’t like the way the other was staring at Alexander.

“Oh, it’s quite okay,” said the stranger and Alec narrowed his eyes. “I might had overreacted,” he then said with a sly smile on his face and Alec looked down to Magnus and then looked up. “It was an old and ugly shirt anyway,” he then added and started laughing, making Alec cringe and the furrow in between his eyebrows only deepened. As dense as Alec was, he didn’t quite catch on what happening. 

“But you just said it was your favourite shirt,” said Alec and Magnus face-palmed himself inside of the pocket. The guy was obviously  _ flirting _ with him. How did Alec not get that?! Alec stared at guy’s face, who started laughing again and Alec made a step back. Also, he didn’t like the way he was looking at him. Was he planning a way to murder him for ruining his shirt?! Magnus would if someone did that to his favourite shirt.

“Oh, forget the shirt now,” said the stranger and then flashed Alec a bright smile. “Besides, you can make it up to me?” asked the other suggestively and Alec narrowed his eyes again. “Let’s say by… buying me a drink? A new cup of coffee?” he suggested and it finally clicked to Alec what was going on. Flirting, right. Really?! He was going with that cheesy pick up line?!

Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard the guy’s proposition and his cat instincts overcame him. Truth be told, he was a very jealous kitten. Usually, he wouldn’t be so obvious about it, but he was going to show to the guy that Alexander was  _ his _ , he wasn’t going to allow an idiot like this to talk to Alec freely like this. “Just go away, idiot. He isn’t going to buy you a drink,” hissed Magnus, hunching his back and his tail fluffed up. “Besides, he did you a favour. That ugly shirt deserved to be burnt,” he then added and Alec’s eyes widened, but he managed to suppress his laughter, looking unphased. The guy, however, looked very confused and disturbed, because he didn’t know from where the voice came.

“Did you say something?” asked the guy and Alec shook his head.

“No,” said Alec with amusement in his voice because that freaked the guy out, but then he managed to collect himself a bit, convinced that he was probably just imagining things. “And no, I am not really comfortable with buying you a drink. I have a boyfriend and-”

“Oh, he doesn’t need to know,” said the guy once he collected himself and Alec rolled his eyes. “Besides, you kind of owe it to me, you know,” he then purred and Magnus wrinkled his nose, peeking out again and his jaw dropped when the idiot wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and tried to pull him towards the coffee shop. That was what pushed things over the edge for Magnus and he snapped.

“Release him, you imbecile. Get you filthy hands off of him,” said Magnus, the voice coming out of nowhere for the guy and he quickly released Alec. 

“Seriously, what the fuck, dude?” asked the guy and looked around. “You had to hear it this time!” he then said and Alec’s eyes were laughing, but his expression was serious, because it was working. Maybe then the guy would leave him alone, so he decided to play along and Magnus grinned when he heard how confused the guy was, but the anger was still there and he looked up at Alec.

“Hear what?” asked Alec. “You sure you feeling okay?”

“I… yes I am,” said the guy and much to Magnus’ annoyance still wasn’t ready to back down. “Come on, just a drink, hmm?” he asked and Alec narrowed his eyes and made a step back. This one just wouldn't give up, would he? Idiot and he was horrified when the guy grabbed his hand for the second time as he tried to just walk away. “I’ll show you a good time,” he then said and tightened his grip around Alec’s wrist. “You’re so hot and a pretty face like you deserves to-”

When Alec was about to snap and tell the guy to fuck off, Magnus was quicker. “Touch him again and you die,” hissed Magnus, his tail dangerously dancing around and he was prepared to attack. Seriously, he was going to claw the guy’s eyes out. Alec was amused when he saw Magnus, he was so pissed and to Alec it was just  _ adorable  _  and funny to see the guy freaking out. Before, Alec felt bad for ruining the guy’s shirt, but not anymore. He was just a scumbag who wouldn’t stop harassing him and try to guilt trip him into buying him a drink. Not that it was going to work, anyway. 

The stranger quickly released Alec for good and made a step back. Okay, seriously? What was going on? Was he hearing things? Was it all just in his head? He swallowed thickly and he looked around, Alec trying to swallow back his laughter. Magnus peeked out again and he grinned when he saw the guy finally backing away for good. “That’s it, just scram away you idiot,” he then said, hissing when he was back in the pocket and the guy flinched, Alec still not showing any reactions.

“What the-”

“Go away, peasant. Evil, be gone,” went on by saying Magnus, who was now just ranting and wanted to make the guy disappear with his magic. If only his magic was stronger, he could make a portal and portal the guy off to the Wrangel Island, to keep Raj company. “If you don’t leave, I’ll banish you and your ugly shirt,” he then went on by saying and the guy was quickly on his way, almost running away and Alec kept standing there for a few moments, until he lost it, wrapping his arms around his stomach and he just laughed and laughed, to the point of tearing up and Magnus kept pouting for a bit more, but the he grinned as well and waited for Alec to return back from his laughing fit. 

Jealous Magnus was precious, Alec’s heart couldn’t take it and he then made his way to an empty little alley and pulled Magnus out of his pocket, placing his palms in front of his face and he started laughing again, Magnus sitting down and watching him. “Oh my God, Magnus that was hilarious,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, grinning as well.

“The idiot got what it was coming to him,” said Magnus and his tail fluffed up again. “I was thinking of banishing him to the Wrangel Island, he could keep dear Raj company there,” he added, making Alec laugh again. “Far, far away from us,” he then added and the hunter shook his head.

“Your jealous side is surprisingly adorable,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“I wasn’t jealous,” said Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest. Alec gave him a look and Magnus nodded. “Fine, yes, I was, but in my defence,” he said and snuggled against Alec’s palm. “You’re  _ mine _ ,” he then said, Alec chuckling, because he knew that cats were very jealous and territorial creatures, Magnus showing that character trait right now and he only grinned. Usually, Magnus would be horrified with himself, because Alec wasn’t a  _ thing _ he possessed, but at the time he didn’t care. 

“Of course, only yours,” said Alec and Magnus cheered up. “And you’re mine and mine only,” he then happily added, receiving a kiss on the tip of his nose from Magnus. He would love to stay like this for a little while, but he soon realised that the little alley wasn’t empty anymore and he was getting weird stares from people, because it looked like he was talking to himself. With a flush, he placed Magnus back into his pocket and then ducked his head down, quickly making his way away from there and then the two of them went to the park, where they spent the rest of the day in. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec enjoying a lazy day in; discussing about ducks, potions and Magnus starts planning a revenge on Ragnor.  
> Bonus: spell is slowly wearing off.

Alec was laying on Magnus' couch, reading a book about potions, tiny warlock sitting on top of his chest and was patiently explaining to Alec what each potion was used for, how was it made and how it worked. The Shadowhunter was taking everything in, enjoying in seeing Magnus walk around his chest as he was explaining how to make each potion, his little hands pointing to the book every now and then and Alec was in heaven, smile on his lips when Magnus was looking rather excited. Magnus was excited; he loved brewing potions, they were his passion and he was happy to hear that Alec was interested in them all of the sudden, explaining every and each potion in great details, knowing that Alec was bound to forget some things, but still. It made him happy to see that his boyfriend was showing interest in things that he loved.

Magnus’ tail was happily dancing around as the other was explaining, his cat ears happily perked up and Alec was just nodding, then grinned when Magnus turned around, his fluffy tail tickling against his nose and Alec started laughing, then cutely sneezed and Magnus braced himself so that he didn’t fall of Alec as the other sneezed again and the warlock shook his head, but then grinned and then stomped over to Alec’s face and placed his hands onto Alec’s cheek and the Shadowhunter looked down, smiling when he felt a gentle caressing there and he then looked back at the book.

“So this potion makes you grow gills, so that you can breathe under water?” asked Alec and Magnus happily grinned. “Hmm, that’s convenient,” said Alec and hummed in amusement, then slowly turned the page of the book and went back to reading to see what kind of potions were in there. It was really fascinating, he didn’t know there were so many out there. He knew some of them, but he didn’t know that there was a potion that could make you grow wings. Or gills. He narrowed his eyes as he read and Magnus looked up at him. “I’d need some of these when I’m out on a mission fighting,” said Alec and Magnus nodded with a smile.

“Yes, all you have to do is ask,” said Magnus and then sat down, extended his arms out and pouted. “Well, not that I can brew you some now, but I have plenty of them in my stock, so it should help,” he then said and slowly rolled over onto his stomach and prompted himself up on his elbows, gazing up at Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes and he then snuggled against Alec’s chest, the hunter smiling slightly when he heard Magnus’ soft purring and he brought one of his hands to his chest and started absently petting Magnus’ head, the other purring along in pure bliss as Alec’s hand felt so, _so_ good against his head.

“Wow, there’s a potion that turns you into a duck,” said Alec with amusement in his voice. With his glamour, he could change his appearance, but he couldn’t really change into an animal, which was kind of a bummer. But there were potions that could do that and changing into a duck to chase Jace around would be amusing. “Whoever came up with this potion is a genius,” he then added and Magnus perked up at the compliment. Actually, all of the potions in that book were his own creation and he quickly got onto his knees.

“I came up with all of these,” said the tiny warlock and Alec looked down at him.

“Really?” asked Alec and skimmed through all of the pages quickly, his eyes wide, because there were a lot of pages in there, the duck potion being more at the end of the book, so maybe that one was recent one? Magnus giggled happily as the little breeze tickled against his skin as Alec turned the pages quickly, his cat ears bowing down and he then slowly opened his eyes when he saw Alec looking down at him. “Oh, wow, you’re amazing,” blurted out Alec and Magnus nodded. Yes, he knew that he was amazing. The book had more than two hundred different potions in it and they were all of his creation, a lot of other famous warlocks going to him to borrow the recipes for certain potions. Yes, Magnus Bane, was _that_ amazing.

“I know, right?” said Magnus in his usual cocky manner, but there was a playful tone to it and Alec rolled his eyes and started reading again, going to the duck potion again, because he wanted to know more about it. It was kind of weird that Magnus made an entirely own potion about turning into a duck. There was a potion before that allowed you to turn into any animal species, so why were the ducks so special? Wondering what was so special about that potion, Alec decided to read about it, so he narrowed his eyes as he started reading. Magnus looked up when he saw Alec being interested in that potion and he snorted when he remembered why exactly and when he made that potion.

**_Details about the potion:_ **

  * _Last about two to three hours_
  * _If consumed after a meal, it lasts slightly less; for best results must be taken on an empty stomach_
  * _Best results if drank right after it’s brewed, can be stored up to a month_
  * _Works best when chasing a certain blond around; special effect: makes the blond scream when you jump on to him and quack really loud into his ear._



Alec narrowed his eyes and then looked at Magnus, who was now silently laughing and Alec frowned, but then started snickering himself, because he got an idea who Magnus used that potion against; poor, poor Jace. And it was true, Magnus created that potion especially to use it against Jace. That was during the time that the blond idiot was living with him and by the end, he was driving Magnus mad. Bringing people into his loft, disturbing him and Alec constantly. So, the warlock decided to give Jace the taste of his own medicine and created that potion.

“Jace?” snorted Alec and Magnus happily nodded. “When he was staying here?” he then asked again and Magnus nodded again, Alec laughing and he shook his head. Oh, he could remember Jace calling him in the middle of the day, panicking, saying that there was an evil duck in his room that wouldn’t leave him alone. Then, the duck would magically disappear, but according to him, it kept on visiting him, to cock block him when he brought girls over to Magnus’ loft. Alec told Jace that he was being ridiculous when Jace told him that the duck had a conspiracy against him since it always kept appearing when he was about to get some _action_. Alec thought he was being ridiculous, but now it all made sense. It was all Magnus and to Alec that was hilarious. Oh, Magnus was indeed a genius. “So, all the times when he brought-”

“Yes,” huffed Magnus under his breath. “Yelling at him from bringing strangers into my home didn’t help, so I decided to get creative,” said Magnus and his tail was fluffed up from annoyance. God, he loved Alec, but his parabatai… sometimes, he could barely stomach the blond imbecile. “Needless to say, he stopped bringing people over soon after a mysterious duck decided to pay him a little visit a few times,” he then said, grinning when he remembered how much he made Jace scream. Magnus knew about Jace’s fear of ducks, so there was one time that he flew onto Jace’s bed in his duck form when Jace was making out with a woman on his bed and when Jace saw him… he literally threw the woman off of him, pulled up his blankets and screamed like a child.

Alec snorted and then bit his lower lip. “Needless to say,” he said and started laughing. Alec wished that he could see Jace panicking around the loft. “I bet it was funny,” he then added with amusement in his voice and Magnus nodded.

“It was,” said Magnus. “Once I chased him around the loft for an entire hour and then chased him out of it. And he didn’t have any clothes on, only underwear,” he said, wrapping his arms around his stomach, laid back against Alec’s chest and just started laughing to the point of tearing up. “Oh, God, Alexander… his face.”

“Oh wow,” said Alec and then his eyes widened when he remembered that about the time that Jace came to the Institute completely naked, wearing only his underwear, telling Alec that he was mugged by someone. And apparently whoever mugged him took away his clothes too. Alec thought it was strange at the time, but said nothing and now he just started laughing. “I remember!” said Alec and Magnus looked up at him. “Jace came naked to the Institute. He told me that someone smacked him on his head when he wasn’t paying attention and he blanked out. Apparently, when he got back to his senses, he got mugged and stripped off his clothes,” he said and Magnus’ laughter grew high pitched by that point. “I knew it was strange,” he then added and then shook his head. “So this is what truly happened. By the Angel, can’t wait to mess around with him about this,” said Alec, his eyes shining and Magnus snorted when he saw the look on Alexander’s face.

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “And Ragnor was once over, so we both drank the potion,” he then said and Alec perked up. “Poor, innocent Jace, didn’t know what was coming to him,” said Magnus. “Ragnor guarded the front door so that he couldn’t escape and I chased him around the loft,” he said. “That was the last time he brought over anyone,” he then said proudly and Alec grinned. Well, in a way, it served Jace right. He was really an annoying and disrespectful roommate. Magnus didn’t like strangers over, so it pissed Alec to no ends that his _parabatai_ wouldn’t listen. Alec’s thoughts then went over to Ragnor when Magnus mentioned him and he hummed.

“Still no words from Ragnor?”

“No,” said Magnus and his mood changed. “He’s hiding, like the coward he is,” grumbled the tiny warlock, his tail fluffed up again, ears bowed down in annoyance and he looked up at Alec. “Why?” he then asked.

“Hmm, I’d like to thank him,” muttered Alec absently as he was reading the book and Magnus’ cat ears flinched. Wait, why? Alec grinned when he noticed the frown and he forced himself not to laugh too much. “Or maybe I could ask Cat to send him a fruit basket,” he then went on by saying and Magnus was totally not on the same page.

“Why?” asked Magnus, carefully, annoyance kicking in and he hunched his back. “Ragnor’s a traitor.”

“Well, he gave me a priceless gift when he shrunk you,” said Alec and he knew that it would piss Magnus off, but he couldn’t hold it in. Besides, the little ball of rage that Magnus became when he became really pissed was adorable. Though, Alec knew that he should be quiet; this ball of rage possessed very powerful claws.

Magnus’ jaw dropped when he heard that and he glared up at his boyfriend. A traitor. “Alexander, you better choose your next words very carefully,” grumbled Magnus, hissing and growling and Alec only started laughing. Yes, yes, Magnus looked like a big, bad… scary cat when he started hissing. Or at least he thought he did, but Alec couldn’t take him seriously. Not when he was this cute and he grinned.

“Oh, shh, you grumpy cat,” said Alec and gently ruffled Magnus’ head.

They continued to bicker for a little longer; mostly just Alec messing around with Magnus, who was pretty pissed, but realised that Alec meant no harm, so in the end he just played along with the other, teasing him back and kept laughing silently when he made Alec blush with his inappropriate comments. That was until Magnus felt a strange tingling sensation in his fingertips that started flowing through his entire body.

“Magnus?” asked Alec when he noticed the warlock going silent.

“I feel weird,” stammered Magnus, his knees buckling and he sat down, because the room started spinning around, Alec quickly scooping him up in his hands, sitting up as well and he brought him closer to his face, taking a closer look and he was worried when he saw how pale Magnus’ face was. Then just like that, Magnus started _growing._ Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus changed sizes, growing from the size of a pinkie, almost to the size of a Barbie doll, but a little smaller and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus growing. He thought that he’d continue growing, but no… It looked like he got stuck at that size.

“You grew!”

“Spell’s wearing off,” said Magnus happily as he was sitting in the hand, Magnus feeling a bit heavier now and Alec grinned as Magnus slowly stood up and started looking around, feeling much taller, but still tiny. Well, it was better than the tiny ass size before and he extended his arms out. “Oh that’s good news,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “It’ll take a few weeks before it completely wears off, but this is definitely good news,” he then said and nodded, Alec carefully wrapping his fingers around Magnus and he slowly placed him down onto the couch, looking at him.

Magnus was still adorable, his cat ears and tail still there, so that was all that mattered to Alec. Well, Magnus was _always_ adorable, so there was that. Magnus was now parading up and down the couch, looking pleased with himself, the tail happily dancing around and Alec laid back down, laying on his stomach and he liked that Magnus was now much bigger. Magnus came closer to his boyfriend, who gently placed a finger against his tiny cheek and Magnus happily purred, lifting his head up, so that Alec could gently scratch the place under his chin and he was putty in Alec’s hands, purring louder when Alec gently moved his face even closer and placed a careful and gentle kiss on top of his head, Magnus’ kitten ears lowering when he felt a pair of lips pressing a kiss and he grinned.

“Alexander, this feels so good,” purred Magnus and hunched his back when he felt Alec’s finger going up and down his back, his tail wrapping around and around Alec’s finger as he kept him close to him, eyes closed and his knees buckled. He lazily opened his eyes when Alec pulled back a bit and he was looking dazed and he held Alec’s cheek gently and pressed a kiss against it, then kissing his lips, Alec puckering up and he then happily chuckled when Magnus sat back down and waited.

“Yes?”

“Should we come up with another potion to mess with Jace?” asked Magnus when he looked at his potion book laying there and Alec snorted.

“Why? He did nothing wrong.”

“Yet,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Fair point, Jace usually meant trouble. “But for when he does, so that we’re prepared,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “C’mon, I think my magic would be strong enough for some of the potions,” he then said and there was a mischievous look in his eyes. “Or maybe… a revenge on Ragnor!” said Magnus and Alec started laughing.

“A prank?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “Just don’t regret it later when it comes back to bite you in the ass.”

“It’ll be worth it,” said Magnus and started laughing, Alec laughing as well when he was listening the ways Magnus was planning on getting back to Ragnor; ‘evil’ Magnus was adorable too was what Alec learned that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me a short prompt ( I'm accepting short prompts/ideas for short fanfics-drabbles), or follow me ^^.


End file.
